Series 2 Episode 8
Eighth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Stacey returns to school after her attack and tries to match-make Kim with her single father Terry, whom she believes is lonely. Following the Year 11s' work experience at a local factory a purse is stolen and found in Maxine's bag. However the thief is Stacey, who stole money to send flowers to Kim, supposedly from Terry. Mika and Brett start dating but Mika lets slip to Steph that the boy had a relationship with Davina. Lorna and Tom, after getting drunk, relive the passion of their former relationship. Plot Donte and Chlo are being teased by a fellow student about being unaffectionate, which leads to Donte telling him that Lewis Seddon caught them having sex; this is overheard by Janeece. The Year 11s have a work experience placement at a fashion workshop. Janeece asks Chloe and Donte about them having sex, which is heard by Izzie. Izzie questions Chlo about it, Chlo denies all knowledge. Izzie confides in Lorna about her suspiscion of Chlo and asks how Donte acts in her class. Lorna tells Izzie that Donte has a tendency to be quite graphic. Izzie calls up Holly Tattersall's mother to ask if Chlo had stayed the night there, to which the answer is no as she had stayed at Donte's instead. Steph catches Maxine wearing her necklace and gets angry and accuses her of stealing. Andrew Treneman voices concern over the work experience placement as he believes the pupils should be striving for bigger goals. Stacey Appleyard returns to school with her father for the first time after the attack and Kim's father goes to talk to Kim Campbell. Stacey's father, Terry, tells Kim about Stacey's mother abandoning them a few years previously. Brett offers Mika some concert tickets but Mika says no because she is still angry about being Brett's second choice behind Davina. As a result, Brett gives both tickets to Davina and complains to her about Mika. Davina goes to the common room and assures Mika that her and Brett are over and tells Mika that Brett is into her. Mika asks Brett if he seriously likes her and apologises for being so mean. Mika accidently tells Steph about Brett and Davina and begs her not to tell anyone. Meanwhile, at the work experience placement, Maxine is continuously offered drugs by a fellow pupil, she resists for a while but evenually just accepts them. Janeece really enjoys her work experience and does all she can to impress her boss. Chlo continues to be angry at Stacey over the incident with Tom and Donte attempts to comfort her and invites her to stay over again. It is revealed that a purse has been stolen from the factory and a bag search is demanded. Kim Campbell turns up at the work experience and the purse is found in Maxine's bag. The students are taken back to school early and Maxine is sent to the cooler. Steph is told about the incident and rushes to Maxine to ask her about it. Maxine tells her that it was Stacey Appleyard who stole the purse. Izzie calls Chlo in to ask her about having sex with Donte but before she can Chlo asks her mum about it. Chlo explains that nothing happened the night she stayed at Donte's despite that being the plan. Izzie asks if Donte is putting pressure on Chlo and assures Chlo that she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to. Chlo asks if Donte can stay over and tells Izzie that she doesn't want to lie to her anymore. Izzie respects what Cho is saying and begins to trust Chlo more. Donte dumps Chlo in the car park because she said no to having sex. Izzie turns up at Donte's house to try and patch thing up between him and Chlo. Izzie tells him off for putting pressure on her and tells him that Chlo is in love with him, she also tells him not to mention the fact that Izzie came round. Donte texts Chlo and apologises. Davina goes round to Jack's house where Jack tells Davina that he is in love with her. Maxine is made to write a letter of apology. Stacey is questioned by Kim and denies everything. Steph kicks out Maxine and Maxine kicks up a fuss. Kim receives a box of chocolates signed from "Terry" (Stacey's father). Terry denies sending the chocolate and they soon realise that it was Stacey who sent them in an attempt to set them up. Stacey admits to stealing the purse to use the card to buy the chocolates. Kim tells Steph that Maxine is innocent and Steph immediately feels bad for not trusting Maxine. Maxine has gone missing and Steph frantically looks for her. Steph finds Maxine in the old car that she used to sleep in on the brink of taking drugs again and apologises to her. Main cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen Students *Reece Noi as Noel Parkin (One-off appearance) *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Holliday Grainger as Stacey Appleyard *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger Others *Robert Beck as Terry Appleyard (One-off appearance) Category:Series 2 Episode Category:Episode